Ion
Hero Intro Front row Support Healer. Can mitigate all kinds of damage. Stat Growth Skills ' Sun's Son' Applies a barrier to all allies, absorbing some physical damage = Starts with 250 physical absorption and each additional level adds 50. ' Welling Light' Restores an allies HP =Each additional level adds 8 base healing. =Targets the ally with the lowest health percentage; even if it is himself. ' Elemental Nix' Applies a barrier to one ally, absorbing some magic damage = Starts with 1260 magic absorption; each additional level adds 60 magic absorption =Targets the ally with the lowest health by percentage; even if it is himself ' Toughness' Reduces physical damage to all allies (Passive) =4.1% base +0.1% per level. Caps at 8% at lvl 80. Rotation (AA → Welling Light → Elemental Nix → AA → WL → AA) Evolve White → Green (Level 1 → Level 2) * 3 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * --→ Added stats: 5 STR, 5 INT, 5 AGI * ---→ 80 HP Regen, 30 Rage Regen Green → Green + 1 (Level 2 → Level ?) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Skull Wrap (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 13 STR, 10 INT, 10 AGI * ---→ 3 PHY ATK, 12 MAG ATK, 4 Armor * ----→ 240 HP Regen, 60 Rage Regen Green + 1 → Blue (Level ? → Level 21) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 10 STR, 10 INT, 10 AGI * ---→ 4 Armor, 12 Resist * ----→ 500 HP Regen, 30 Rage Regen * -----→ 5 Piercing, 10% Heal Bonus Blue → Blue + 1 (Level 21 → Level 35) * 1 x Rose Stone (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Robber's Papers (Lvl. 16) * 1 x Eagle Medal (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Primal Orb (Lvl. 13) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * --→ Added stats: 18 STR, 9 INT, 9 AGI * ---→ 550 Max HP, 3 PHY ATK, 98 MAG ATK * ----→ 170 HP Regen, 172 Rage Regen * -----→ 6 Piercing Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (Level 35 → Level 41) * 1 x Life Crystal II (Lvl. 41) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Dark Cloak (Lvl. 25) * 1 x Original Fake Ring (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * --→ Added stats: 20 STR, 30 INT, 20 AGI * ---→ 3 PHY ATK, 40 MAG ATK, 5 Armor * ----→ 15 PHY Crit, 270 HP Regen, 100 Rage Regen * -----→ 5 Dodge, 5 Piercing, 16 Life Steal, 20% Heal Bonus Blue + 2 → Purple (Level 41 → Level 52) * 1 x Mana Stone (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Life Stone (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * --→ Added stats: 16 STR, 6 INT, 6 AGI * ---→ 400 Max HP, 24 PHY ATK, 88 MAG ATK, 57 Resist * ----→ 480 HP Regen, 150 Rage Regen * -----→ 20% Heal Bonus Purple → Purple + 1 (Level 52 → Level 62) * 1 x Flame Heart (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Life Crystal III (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * --→ Added stats: 55 STR, 55 INT, 45 AGI * ---→ 20 PHY ATK, 15 Resist * ----→ 200 HP Regen, 75 Rage Regen * -----→ 5 Piercing, 30% Heal Bonus Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 62 → Level 70) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Holy Tears (Lvl. 60) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * --→ Added stats: 35 STR, 96 INT, 35 AGI * ---→ 40 PHY ATK, 50 Armor * ----→ 200 HP Regen, 100 Rage Regen * ------→ 15% Reduce Rage Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 (Level 70 → Level 77) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Barbaric Axe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Life Crystal IV (Lvl. 77) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * --→ Added stats: 80 STR, 65 INT, 40 AGI * ---→ 880 Max HP, 14 Armor * ----→ 840 HP Regen, 110 Rage Regen * -----→ 5 Piercing, 10 Ignore Resist, 40% Heal Bonus Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 (Level 77 → Level 77) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * --→ Added stats: 90 STR, 50 INT, 40 AGI * ---→ 600 Max HP, 34 PHY ATK, 15 Armor, 25 Resist * ----→ 35 PHY Crit, 720 HP Regen * -----→ 5 Dodge, 5 Piercing Purple + 4 → Orange (Level 77 → Level 84) * 1 x Devil's Whisper (Lvl. 50) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Earthcutter (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Ardent Robes (Lvl. 84) * 1 x Khrysalis Mace (Lvl. 84) * 1 x Wyrm Shield (Lvl. 84) * --→ Added stats: ?? STR, ?? INT, ?? AGI * ---→ ?? Max HP, ?? PHY ATK, ?? Armor, ?? Resist * ----→ ?? PHY Crit, ?? HP Regen * -----→ ?? Dodge, ?? Piercing Strategy Hero Shard Locations Moment of Rest - Chapter 1 (Elite) King's Test - Chapter 3 (Elite) Flame Descends - Chapter 5 (Elite) Quotes *(Upon selection)- "Apollo, grant me strength!" *(Ultimate activation) - "HOOOOO!" *(Upon evolution)- "For APOLLO!" *(Upon summoning)- "I dedicate everything to the gods." *(Upon ascension)- "The sun god has blessed me!" Category:Hero